


[podfic] Entelechy

by majoline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Angst, Assassination, Audio Format: MP3, Betrayal, Dark, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Introspection, M/M, Murder, Mutiny, Non-Explicit Sex, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rebellion, Seduction, Strategy & Tactics, The Power Behind the Throne, Usurpation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>en·tel·e·chy,</i> n. the condition of a thing whose essence is fully realized; actuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Entelechy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entelechy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548749) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Originally posted as part of Amplificathon 2013; I'm just late getting it up here due to RL.
> 
> So, this is the one fic that I fell in ~love~ with in Teen Wolf fandom, because I am twisted as all get out. (And then of course, I couldn't find it, so I spent a month or so digging through the Peter Hale tag, only to find out that of course Saucery wrote it.)
> 
> Thank you so much Saucery for your blanket permission ♥ (I don't remember how I emailed you before! D: I would have sent you the link!)
> 
> Also, that's a lot of tags and I _still_ cut them down! *wipes brow*

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:10:29  
Size: 10.1 MB

[Direct download the MP3 (in a .zip file) courtesy of audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013041609.zip)


End file.
